


Here, I Can Help You With That

by jeon_wonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, I hate tagging, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Romance, School, Seventeen - Freeform, Student Kim Mingyu, Student Kim Taehyung | V, Student Xu Ming Hao | The8, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, bts - Freeform, comedy?, first seventeen work please bare with me, kpop, nct - Freeform, orange carmel is back my dudes, pledis entertainment auditions, sad/happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeon_wonwoo/pseuds/jeon_wonwoo
Summary: Where Xu Minghao unexpectedly falls in love with Wen Junhui, even though he denies it. His girlfriend talks him out that he will support him if he tell hims. He and his girlfriend planned on how Jun would fall in love with him, but they didn't know that he did so already. Jeon Wonwoo becomes whipped for Minghao. !3 boys audition for PLedis entertainmentSuprisingly everything made a lot of drama, fights, break-up and confession gone wrong,





	1. Exchanged

"Hello, Nice to meet you guys My name is Xiang Xieren,

please take care of me." She said cooly and bows right  
after. Silence. The korean class just looks at the young  
chinese girl, right after she said the statement in broken  
korean. Ah, but hey were only cheering and clapping for the  
slightly taller chinese boy. Xieren just looked up blankly  
at the boy next to her. She knew that the boy was handsome,  
and earlier in the bus she would have guessed that her boyfriend  
would get more attention. "Hello, my name is Xu  
Minghao. Nice to meet you." All the students stopped cheering  
when they heard that the boy had broken korean.  
Minghao just stood there with a blank expression on his face.  
People started chatting about the couple.

"오, 그는 너무 차갑다."  
[oh, he's too cold]

"권리! 나는 더 많은 것을 기대했다."  
[Right! I expeted more]

"그 소녀는 나를 괴롭힌다. 그들은 데이트하고 있니?"  
[The girl annoys me. Are they dating]

The couple just speak casually as they head to their seats,  
which happens to be seperated

"如果我们不理解他们的语言，为什么我们在这堂课?"  
[If we don't understand their language, why are we in this class?]

"亲爱的，请耐心等待。很快我们会找到一个能帮助我们在这里工作的人，  
甚至可能会获得一些人气"  
[Dear, please be patient.  
Soon we will find someone who can help us work here,  
and maybe even get some popularity.]

"很好，我不想在遇到麻烦时负责。"  
[Very good, I don't want to be responsible when I am in trouble.]  
She says as she is seated in her seat.  
"Hey! You two be quiet!" the professer screams.

"你在学校周围需要帮助吗"  
[Do you need help around the school?]

Says the guy next to Xieren.

"哦？ ...是的，谢谢...？"  
[Oh? ...Yes, Thanks...?]

"文俊辉"  
[Wen Junhui]


	2. To Pledis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where jun and xieren talk about pledis entertainment and how pledis spondered there school meanwhile minghao listens and gets ingnored

"Wen Junhui"

"Nice to meet you Jun" said Minghao as he overheard the  
conversation. He was jealous of the biy because he thought  
he was making a move on his girl. But for Jun's mindset, he  
rather thinks that the boy is more attractive than the girl.  
He just happend to fall in love with this boy even though  
this was the first time talking to him. Xieren was slightly  
amused by the tone of her boyfriend protecting him but she  
thought that he would be overprotected by him in some times.  
"So when is possible for you to help us around here."  
Xieren said breaing the akward silence that there was.  
"HEY YOU TWO IN THE BACK! STOP TALKING" yelled the professer  
causing some of the students to turn their head to the pair.  
They both bow slightly and continue listening to the lecture  
although one was stuggling to find out the words that were  
being processed.  
"You know I think I can help you both understand korean"  
"really? How?" Xieren responds, quiete loundly enough so her  
boyfriend would hear.  
"Xieren, Shut Up" Minghao says in a rather annoyed tone. He  
didn't want her to get in trouple the first day.  
"Is your boyfriend allowed to talk to you like that?" Jun  
whispers.  
"he's like that I'm used to it. So how am I supposed to learn  
korean?"  
"There is a club here that helps you learn. It's called Pledis,  
perfoming and visual arts, language devolopment, ecological  
intellegince,draw and sketching,inexpirienced social life, and  
scholar help, P-L-E-D-I-S. It's quite wierd though since it  
doesn't really make sense. The company that made the club here  
really supports us though. There entertainmanent have more than  
150 people working for the idols. There isn't that much people,  
since YG entertainment beat them with There new girl group 2ne1."  
"oh my gosh that must be a really nice company around this arean"  
"Yeah it's just about a 10 minute walk."  
"Wait, isn't it that company that is holding auditions for a new  
boy group? I saw it in front of the builing when we came" Minghao  
breaks in the conversation. *rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggg*  
"yeah it's that entertainment. We have gotten many exchange  
students since they sponsered our school, only if we help them  
advertize them"  
"So can you lead the way to this club?"  
"Ok, To PLedis club we go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uptade every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. PLease leave kudos and comment! Thank You!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author nim has something to say

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SATURDAY. I will give to extra chapters just for you guys


	4. Is this meeting what they call fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo looked at xu minghao and became whipped for him, meanwhile his younger siblings are causing trouble.

"JEON WONWOO" the professer yells across the room looking for the  
boy. The boy yelps at his expression and droppes his book. Great. He  
casually grabs the book ,and put's his bookmark at a random page. He  
shifts up his glasses with his index finger up his nose and walks to   
the club professer.  
"Yes professer is there anything you need help with?" he responds after  
packing his things.   
"I need you tell-HEY DON'T DO THAT-To tell your younger siblings to   
report to my office" he says after yelling at half of his sentance.

"Oh my god, what did they do this time" he says concered.  
"You can ask them that-WOAH WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU JAEBUM" the   
professer yells chasing another boy. he bumps into wonwoo's shoulder  
causing his book to fall down. As he was reaching for it he find another  
hand on his book slowly handing it to him.   
"Thank You" he said as he grabbed the book.  
The boy just stares blankly, like he didn't know a word he just said.   
Wonwoo studies his features. His golden brown eyes, his nose, his peach-color  
lips, his mullet and his style. God, to the eyes of Wonwoo, he would have  
mistaken him for a god-like structure.   
"Is this the club" he ask Jun in a language that seems to be Mandarin.   
Wonwoo reconizes Jun. He had seen him around.  
"Yeah this is it." Jun responds with Wonwoo still not knowingwhat they  
are saying.  
"Oh my gosh there are so many subjects here." says a girl. Wonwoo gets a  
glipse of her face. He only sees her face for a brief second because she turned  
to look at Seungkwan.   
"Hi Jun! I see you brought some friends today." Seungkwans voice breaks in.  
Wonwoo realizes he has been standing there too long and looks for his siblings.  
But god, he must say that Chinese transfer students are absolutly gorgeous  
Ever since he said eyes on Jun the first time he met him, He has been more and  
more interested and eventually found out his sexuality. Despite being gay, his   
younger sister always teases him and tells him to instead find a girlfriend.  
His brother really doesn't say anything depite being gay himself. Wonwoo  
strolls by as he see's his two younger siblings in a classroom with a group of kids.   
Before he bargesin he made eye contact with one of the boys.   
The stare goes For the longest time until the boy screams.   
"SENIOR! THERES A SENIOR"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uptade every Tuesday , Thursday, and Saturday. I AM SO SORRY IF I DIDN'T UPDATE I WAS REALLY BUSY AND I TRIED WRITNG THIS. I will make up the chapters I missed this week and the one on tuesday: 4 chapters will be uptaded today. Again I am sorry. PLease leave kudos and comment. Thank You!


	5. The Jeon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao almost gets into a fight. Xieren is mentally hurt, and Xieren relizes that Minhao is whipped for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHat is ThIs?! An Uptade? NO Way!?!  
> Anyways, I know yesterday I said I will publish 4 chapters, but IM ON A FREAKING WRITERS BLOCK. Please comment on what should happen next, I have no inspiration whatsoever, but anyway please enjoy!

The Jeon's  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What are you saying jimi-oh that's my brother."  
"BUT HE DOESN'T LOOK HAPPY"  
"JEON JUNGKOOK , JEON SOYOEN GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE"  
"Oppa, we have to run..." soyeon replies to jungkook  
"YOU BRATS"  
"NOW"  
Before they were able to run, Wonwoo was able to catch them.  
"Do you guys remember what day it is today?" Wonwoo says in a playful  
voice making the other two scared.  
"Oh No please not the-!" jungkook gets cut off.  
"NO you brat, it's somi's birthday" Wonwoo continues. "we have to visit her  
today, or she will be upset."  
"Oh we're seeing unni today. I thought it was what are parents were doing-"  
"No it's not that, now lets go we need to check you out"  
"right"  
-office-  
"Professer Jung, we need to visit our sister today, so i was wondering if you  
can excuse these two today"  
"*sigh* I guess I can let them go, but next time if you don't follow the rules, you  
will be extracted from the club." the professer warns  
-Cementary-  
"My sister, how are you? I'm doing good. I miss you we all miss you. It's my  
fault your here. Oh did I tell you? I met this boy today. He was handsome, you can't imagen.  
I wish you-" wonwoo gets cut off.  
"UNNI! HOW ARE YOU? Me and Jungkook almost got in trouble today. Guess what?  
Jungkook and wonwoo are gay-"  
"HEY SHUT UP! It was nice seeing you donsaeng, I love you, Happy Birthday!"  
"BYE UNNI HAPPY BIRTHDAY" soyeon says as she leaves to the car.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I miss you guys. I'm sorry I can't reveal myself yet. For now I will just  
watch you guys from distance." a girls says tears forming in her eyes as she looks at  
wonwoo, jungkook and soyeon.  
-PLEDIS Club-  
"Hey Jun, can your friends speak korean?" Seungkwan says.  
"Uh...no. Which is why I brought them here."  
"Follow me this way then!" he says brightly as he goes to a room. As jun starts  
walking he notices Mighao chasing after Xieren who was being grabbed by the  
arm by Lay. Oh god he really had to cause a fight today. Zhang Yixing. Has  
been kicked out multiple times out of the club, but unfortunatly, his father  
wants him to-  
"YOU STUPID ASS BITCH LET GO OF HER" Minghao shouts while holding Xieren's free  
hand."  
"and what are you going to do about it whimp" Lay says.  
"LET ME GO" Xieren yells as she kicks Lay's leg. "SHIT" Lay yells in pain.  
Xieren hand was free from Lay's hand and hug Minghao. As minghao was holding Xieren  
as he was singing the puyuma lullaby.  
Minghao PoV  
I was holding Xieren while singing the payuma lullaby. Nobody knows that Xieren has been  
sexually, mentaly, and physically abused by her father. Her mom used to sing this to her  
after seeing that she was being hurt.  
End of his POv  
Xieren let's go of Minghao and tells Jun to lead the way. Jun looks back at  
Lay seeing him being taken away from some of the club members.  
"Damn it was about to go down" a small figure next to Jun laughs.  
"Oh Jihoon, last time I say you you were being choked by soonyoung."  
Jihoon laughs.  
"yeah I know we haven't talked in a while."  
Jun hums in response.  
"How are you doing in the new song?"  
"Well I got my demo done now I just need rappers and singers. I already got seungcheol  
and vernon to be my rappers but I need 2 more. For my singers I was able to get soonyoung,  
seungkwan, and jisoo but I still need more people."  
"I mean I can try but I haven't sang in a while cause you know" Jun says in a soft  
tone, making jihoon know exactly what he was saying.  
"Anyway, I'm going to take these two to th language devolopment."  
"Hey Jun!" Minghao calls him over.  
"excuse me jihoon, i'll text you later."  
"okay" jihoon responds as he leaves.  
"what is it?" jun says as he turns around only to see him carring a bunch  
of papers. As minghao is carring them he trips.  
"OH SHI-" minghao falls. The next thing Jun knew was that he was on the floor trying to  
gather the papers.  
"Wait where did you get these?" Jun questions as he kneels down.  
"I don't know? They just gave them to me and left." he contiues picking up the papers.  
"Here, I can help you with that." JUn says as picks up the rest of the papers.  
Minghao looks up to Jun, viewing his face features. Seeing him from up close, he never  
thought his heart would flutter. Jun suddenly looks up and caught Minghao staring.  
"Here" Jun says as he hands minghao the papers.  
"oh thanks" minghao says as he stands up not knowing that Xieren was watching  
them the whole time. Minghao coughs as he heads over to his girlfriend, putting an arm around  
her waist.  
"so where do we go?" minghao asks looking at his girlfriend who is already looking back.  
"It's over the-Oh Hi Wonwoo" Jun cut's off his sentance.  
"hello." wonwoo responds.  
"Jihoon needs rappers for his new song, and I have heard you rap before so..." Jun says hoping  
Wonwoo knows what he is talking about. Wonwoo's eyes widen slighly but his expression  
becomes soft.  
"don't tell me, you want me to be one of his rappers? I guess, i can try does he need  
just me?"  
"He needs two more so if you can find someone else that would be fine, but he also needs  
3 more singers"  
"ok i'll keep that in mind"  
"Oh your friend needs singers?" Minghao says.(they were speaking english)  
"can you sing"  
"I mean, I sang to Xieren, so..."  
"Ok that works" jun responds. They make eye contact and there just standing there,  
looking at each other, not noticing that ince again, Xieren was observing them.  
She knew that her boyfriend was whipped for Jun, she couldn't deny it. Even if  
it hurt he she knew, that her boyfriend, was gay.  
-time skip-  
There they were, indroducing themselves to other people who are trying to learn korean.  
Xieren was ignoring her boyfriend who was talking at a boy named Yuk Hei who  
goes by the name Lucas. Minghao was pretty jealous if you ask him. But he needed  
an explaination, sooner of later.


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

So, recently i haven't been on here. And i don't think i will continue writing this on here. BUTi can publish it on wattpad. I haven't been uptading and I'm sory but i know that i will update often on wattpad. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENT IT GIVES ME LIFE. I HOPE TO SEE YALL THERE ON WATTPAD. AGAIN THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.


	7. Notice

ok so i noticed that in the last part it said that I will publish it on wattpad, but i didn't give any details so here are the detail:  
Wattpad account: jeon_wonwoooo

**Author's Note:**

> I update every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday. PLease leave kudos and comment. Thank you!


End file.
